here_at_the_end_of_all_things_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero
Nero is a paranormal assassin and vigilante of The Coterie, an Angel killer dedicated to hunting and eliminating Angels and other malevolent supernatural forces aiding them. He is noted by his deceptive appearance and near mythological status. Lifetime 'Infant' Nero was born in (___), and had a troublesome childhood growing up in Sarageth, Eastern Terestria. His father, Durante, was a disguised, impure Demon who ruled and dominated the city. Durante would assault and berate him and physically abuse his mother. He stole from the poor, and used their money to entertain and amuse his associates at lavish parties. Throughout his childhood, Nero desperately tried to impress his father with many various means and attempts. Durante was never truly pleased with Nero's actions, and once shunned him in front of the magistrate and noblemen of Sarageth. He ran away from home at age nine, furious that his father brutally murdered his mother in a drunken fit of rage, and that the city guard did nothing as Durante had governmental immunity. From this moment on, Nero roamed many cities, never again did he return to Sarageth. He stayed under the protection of his first uncle, Scala, a dreaded mercenary and assassin. He was trained by Scala's mercenaries and was a fast learner and student. 'Adult' Nero began a career in the military at the illegal age of sixteen, just eighteen years after the Great War, and trained alongside Titus and Sidonus. He enlisted in the Human Union Air Force where he learned how to pilot and paratroop. He gained a service record filled with both commendations and disciplinary actions alike. He was often a source of frustration for his superior officers yet his dedication and determinism was unrivaled. He was also vigorously trained in hand-to-hand as well as knife combat. Early in his military career, he found himself facing an overwhelming enemy force. He risked his own life to save his fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. His bravery and heroism earned him medals and recognition from the Union fleet. Commanding officers described him as 'uncompromising', 'possessing unwavering dedication', and 'having a high level of adaptability.' It was these traits that saw Nero earn respect, but also these same traits that brought him into direct conflict with his superiors. Personality Nero suffers from an identity disorder garnered from his multiracial ancestry of demon and human interbreeding. He argues with himself occasionally in a near demonic voice, and he has a very quiet inner voice which occasionally tells him what to do or comments on his surroundings. He has no fear, and no respect for faith, especially not the Anglican authority that runs the world in which he lives. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts, and is prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychotic and relentless manner, but even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, Nero would often look at himself and see if he could really call himself 'human'. The dominant personality in him is his violent side, burdened from his father. Nero's dominant personality causes his psych to incoherently swing back and forth between nonsensical, humorous rambling and bloodthirsty rage completely at random, although the traits combine at times. His more tranquil side is his mothers embrace; it constantly keeps him in check by threatening to overwhelm and take control. Nero's inner voice is the weaker, "sane" personality, the one that may lose all control over the body to his outer evil. Like the slow erosion of a mountain, Nero will slowly succumb to the id-like force, leaving nothing but the shell of who he was. The good personality may choose to merge or reintegrate with his evil side into a "whole" personality. __NOEDITSECTION____NOCONTENTCONVERT____NOINDEX____NOTITLECONVERT__ Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs